


Enigmatic

by CreatureFeatureELL



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeatureELL/pseuds/CreatureFeatureELL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the product of a humanity-less Elena. </p><p>After getting a little rowdy she turns you into a vampire and abandons you some time later, leaving you to fend for yourself. </p><p>Not able to deal with the loneliness you decide to search for your maker and end up encountering a menagerie of others like yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Enigmatic: difficult to interpret or understand; mysterious

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up with an enormous headache, spreading from the center of your brain outwards, it even ached when you went to rub your temples. You peeled the covers of the bed off of you and sat, grumbling when you found that the rest of your body was in just as much pain. You forced your eyes open despite the ray of sun beaming your way, hissed and quickly jumped away from it, heading towards the bathroom. Inside you realized that you were not in your apartment, rather at a hotel. Memories flooded back and you smiled at  your reflection.

 

 

 

You had a tough day at work, your boss drilling you every ten minutes to speed things up even though you were one of the quickest workers in the building. They had screamed and screamed and screamed at you all morning so when someone offered a kind word and a ride to the new downtown club's opening, you accepted it hastily. Your coworker pushed a pair of her heels your way before you left the office and let you use her shoulder to steady yourself as you slipped your flats off and the heels on. She clapped a hand on your back and lead you to her car. A few others met you at the upscale place, some looking out of place next to the young partiers while others were getting lost in the crowd.

 

"You want me to grab you a drink?" You looked to the man who grabbed at your elbow, your desk-mate who often tried flirting with you, and shook your head. You didn't want him to think that you accepting a drink was an okay to get handsy because he treated you earlier. You pulled your elbow out of his grip and moved further into the sea of bodies, stopping in the thick of it to start dancing to a catchy EDM hit. You moved your hips and raised your arms in the air, finally letting go of the day's tension only to freeze seconds later when you felt a hand on the small of your back.

 

You spun around and your heart caught in your throat. The girl who dared to latch onto you was beautiful, to say the least. She had dark hair and dark eyes and a fascinating look to them. You were enamored instantly, taking her hand willingly as she led you to the bar.

 

"I'm Elena, what's your name?" She shouted, waving the bartender her way. You waited to answer her, watching as the bartender handed her shot glasses and a bottle.

 

"Wow, are you friends with him?" Elena shook her head and removed the cap before she overfilled the little cups.

 

"No, are you…?"

 

"Y/N, and no, I'm not. Maybe he thinks we're hot." You clinked your glasses together, tipping your heads in unison and swallowing your drinks in one go.

 

"We are hot." She smiled coquettishly and you realized you were attracted to her.

 

You had been attracted to women before but it wasn't very often that the attraction was instant. It usually built up after having known someone for awhile, but with Elena, every time she looked to you your cheeks felt hot and you lost your train of thought until she asked you something.

 

"Do you want to dance with me?" Elena asked after she poured you your fourth shot. She waved the bartender over again and got close to his face, demanded him to keep an eye on the bottle and any hands other than yours away from it. She didn't wait for you to answer before grabbing onto your hand again and pulling you back to where you met, in the center of the dance floor.

 

There were people staring immediately, you thought they were looking at Elena but you felt eyes move with your body too as Elena twirled you around, giggling when you fumbled. "Are you a lightweight?"

 

You giggled an absurd amount before negating her observation. "No, I just think he gave us some really good liquor. How are you standing straight?"

 

She shrugged and made you come closer, throwing her arms onto your shoulders and putting a leg between yours as you both began to move your hips a little off beat. You grinned and rested your hands on her hips, squeezing a little when she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth.

 

 

 

 

That was the rest of what you could remember clearly. From then on things were foggy but you did remember her wanting to take you home and the both of you coming to the conclusion that you lived too far away for you to walk. Your coworkers' faces were a blur to you so you couldn't provide any descriptors for her to search. She decided to take you to her hotel room instead, and if you thought about it hard enough, you wondered how she could have supported your weight all by herself. Her frame was small but she obviously did yoga or lifted weights or something that you hadn't attempted recently with your new workload.

 

 

 

 

You dipped your hands into the sink full of warmed water and brought them to your face, submerging yourself in it for a few seconds. You let the water drip back into the sink before taking out the plug. You dried yourself off and quickly went pee, flinging yourself back under the covers as soon as possible. You were freezing, and your body groaned with the force of you hitting the not so soft mattress. You heard your phone ding and you searched for it, hand getting caught in the sheets a dozen times before you finally got ahold of it. It was your coworker, you saw that she had called you six times, the others who had your number had called at least twice. You had a few voice mails and began to go through them.

 

_"Y/N where are you? I saw you with some girl and that's fine, shocking, but fine, I just want to know if you're okay."_

 

_"Hey, Y/N, um…well look, I don't know if I scared you off last night, but if I did I'm totally sorry. I know I can come on a bit strong sometimes but I really didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable that you felt like you had to ditch us. And if it isn't my fault, well damn. Sorry, bye, call me back if you need a ride instead of doing the walk of shame. Shit- I shouldn't have…I'm going to hang up now. I hope you're okay."_

_"Y/L/N you finally took us up on our offer and then you ditched us? Are you okay, because that doesn't seem like something you'd do? Call me."_

_"Y/N, it's Lisa AGAIN. Please call me back, I'm worried. I totally feel responsible for you since I asked you to come out with us and now we don't know where you are and we're all peeved and worried, so please…"_

 

You sighed and realized your throat was just as sore as the rest of you and opted for sending a mass text instead of calling anyone back.

 

'I'm fine,' you typed, 'met a nice girl and she took me home to meet her parents ;) JK, but we did leave and I'm fine, alive and well, thanks for checking up on me. You're true friends!'

 

You dropped your phone back onto the bed and let your eyes slip closed, recalling the words scribbled on the bathroom mirror in lipstick.

 

_I went to grab breakfast xoxo_

 

 

 

 

You had only been asleep for a little over thirty minutes before Elena comes back. You hear a loud thump and lift your head, you see Elena by the doorway and she's looking at the ground. You look too. There's a man on his knees with his hands pressed against his neck, you're worried. Your head starts to pound and your mouth becomes dry.

 

"E- Elena?"

 

She looks up to you, eyes searching before going flat, void. "Good, you're up."

 

"I." You stop and start again. "I uh, I thought you were getting breakfast."

 

She kicks at the man's back, "I did."

 

"That's not. That is not the breakfast I was expecting. What, you save lives for your breakfast? What's wrong with him." You notice that there's blood coming from between his shaking fingers.

 

"Oh, Y/N" She picks the man up by his collar easily, making sure to angle him away from her body as she leads him to the bed.

 

You can smell the blood. You can smell the sweat coming off of you. You're terrified, Elena takes the hand away from his wound.

 

You wanted to leave but you wanted to see if the man was alright so you moved closer. Your body went still and your breath stopped in your throat. "Oh no."

 

Elena giggles like she did the night before, before she pulled you closer, and whispered to you silly things, impossible things.

 

You gasp and fling yourself backward, one leg going over the edge of the bed, your foot hitting the ground.  "Oh no,"

 

You began to shake your head as you put your hands to your heart.

 

Elena reaches for you, too quick to duck out of her way. Her hand is in your hair, yanking you forward, "You remember now,"

 

 

 

 

After being on the floor for fifteen minutes too long, Elena and you headed back to the bar. She was angry by the time she got you onto the stool; the bottle she secured was gone. She called the bartender over, it was a different man than from before. He squared his shoulders when she began to interrogate him about the alcohol.

 

"No one get's bottle service at the bar, especially not top shelf brandy. A table or nada " He slung his rag over his shoulder and went to get someone a refill.

 

Elena reached over the counter top and snatched him by his shirt sleeve, easily pulling him in towards her, getting in his face. You couldn't hear what was being said but she was noticeably shocked when he didn't give in to her. In fact, he glared and grumbled then yelled at her to calm herself or get out of the bar if she knew what was good for her, saying that this warning would be the last her kind would get. She recoiled instantaneously, somehow looking intrigued more than anything.

 

She came to your side once again and made eye contact with you. She opened her eyes a bit wider as she questioned you.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Y/N."

 

"Do you know what I am?"

 

You raised a brow, "I don't know, do I? What are you?"

 

She huffed, obviously not finding your answer adequate. "Are you afraid of me?"

 

You shrugged. "A little, I mean, I've never seen a girl get in a man's face like that." Your words were spilling together.

 

"Don't be afraid," She said, "trust me." She widened her eyes again, staring at you intently.

 

You laughed, "I don't think that's how gaining someone's trust works."

 

"Damn it!" She looked away and at the bartender who was side-eyeing her while he shook a drink, pouring the fluorescent mixture into a martini glass.

 

"What?" You grabbed her hand, running your thumb over her fingers. She was a little odd but you were still interested so you could at least be considerate.

 

"I knew those drinks burned a little too much going down."

 

She pulled you from your seat. "Are you okay to walk?"

 

You shook your head, still feeling wonky. Those drinks were strong, you still weren't sure how she held her liquor so well but you admired her, you were done after four shots. You pondered the thought, she even had more than you. Elena put your arm around her shoulder, turning to see if anyone was following before she lead you out a back door.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"Are you taking me home?"

 

"I don’t even know where you live, why would I be taking you home?" She sounded irritated and you didn't understand why.

 

"Are we going to your place?" You giggled and bumped your head against hers. "I've never been with a girl, if I'm honest."

 

She stopped walking and faced you. You were nose to nose and you took in her doe eyes. You felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over you after she didn't blink for a long time; combined with the sluggishness that the alcohol had brought on- you were immobile.

 

"Elena?"

 

She smiled at you the way she had on the dance floor and you remembered.

 

 

 

You watch the punctures in the man's neck fill with blood and you swallow the excess saliva that is building up in your mouth. You were feeling lost, something had come over you all of a sudden, a dread like last night. You can see Elena coming closer to you again, lips almost against yours, just touching. It's like they were being tickled by feathers as she spoke.

 

You're abruptly thrown into _Venenum_ , stomach to stomach with your new acquaintance. The music is pounding in your ears, your whole body feels like it's vibrating. You're swaying a little too much and you look ahead.

 

You're on the dance floor again, your hands full of the sequined fabric of Elena's dress, nose full of her earthy scent. She was looking at you like she wanted you and you wanted her too and you were waiting for her to close what little distance there was between your lips. You didn't want them caressing any longer, you wanted them smashed onto yours, but, watching from under heavy lashes, she didn't kiss you. Instead, she spoke, and you could feel every word:"You look like you'd taste so good."

 

 

 

"You remember now?"

 

"You you you  _you_..."

 

" _Say it_." There's an evilness behind her eyes. She's not the same girl you met on the dance floor. Her soft features are hardened, eyes dark and veins surrounding them, sneering at you. 

 

"You did this," you motion towards the now unconscious man, you can feel that the blood had seeped into the sheets, it's cold against the toes of the foot that was tangled in the blankets, unable to reach the floor. 

 

"I did this," She says before she pulls you in closer; her signature move. Her lips are almost touching yours and despite the situation, you want her to kiss you. "I did this for you." 

 

"For me?" Your shoulders are moving on their own accord, bouncing up and down in silent sobs. Your voice is wrecked. "Why?"

 

"You've already had my blood, now you have to have his or you'll die." 

 

The tears spill finally, you aren't sure how you held them in for so long but you are sure about your full body ache. You know. You know. You remember. 

 

 

 

 

 

"You look like you'd taste so good." 

 

You managed to maintain eye contact for a full minute before giggling a drunken giggle. 

 

She reared her head back and bit into you. Her teeth pierced your skin, making the blood run down your chest.

 

You screamed a silent scream, mouth open while dry heaving. She released you, ran her thumb over your lips, and she grinned. "Looks like I was right." 

 

 

 

 

Your shoulders shook as you observed the man's breathing, the rhythmic movement of his chest becoming slower every minute. 

 

_Now you have to have his or you'll die_.

 

You put a hand on his back and one under his arm, pulling him into your lap before you lean down. You let your mouth ghost over his neck as you smell the wound, eyes taking in the jagged bite mark. 

 

"Do it, Y/N." 

 

 

 

 

Blood never tasted better. 

 

 


End file.
